


A Hard Lesson

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant/Top Dean, Domination, M/M, Spanking, Submissive/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves an insolent Sam and teaches him a lesson the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Lesson

Sam’s asking for it with his smart mouth, how he’s talking back to Dean like a belligerent child. 

“I don’t have to do what you tell me, Dean,” he folds his arms and looks out the car window.

“Then who the hell are you going to listen too, Sammy? It’s for your own good,” Dean’s not letting Sam have his own way, not when he’s using that smart mouth on him, not when he’s turning him on like this. Dean has a soft spot for Sam’s smart ass belligerent mouth. He loves it when he swears and pouts, gives him a bitch face then huffs like he’s fifteen again, all hormones and hard ons twenty four seven. He looks over at Sam as he’s turning into the parking lot of the first motor lodge he sees. “It’s late and I’m not arguing about this any more,” he parks the car.

“Whatever Dean,” Sam huffs and makes a bitch face.

Once they’re in the room Sam won’t talk to Dean, he’s pouting and rolling his eyes when Dean tries to talk to him. His lower lip is in a worried frown as he snarls with sideways glances at Dean. All of it has Dean’s cock hard and aching.

“You’re just being a little bitch,” Dean fires at Sam with an evil grin. Sam just looks at him. “You know you wanna tell me off Sammy,” Dean’s poking the angry moose with a stick. “Gonna have to listen to your big brother, can’t go around thinking you can do what you want all the time,” he’s so turned on his dick is throbbing as he watches Sam slamming things and giving him, his pensive shoulders, knows that Sam’s thinking that he’s being a total dick right now. “Besides, your decision making isn’t the best, we all know that.” Sam slams the book he’s holding on the table and spins around.

“Why you fucking arrogant son of a bitch,” he stalks over to Dean, his nostrils flaring, eyes burning like coals and hands balled into fists. “You…” he doesn’t get to finish because Dean’s hearty chuckle stops him in his tracks.

“That’s it Sammy,” Dean’s rubbing his cock through his jeans. “Now you’ve got me all hot and bothered,” he licks his lips. “Use that fucking word, tell me off, I want you to swear at me,” he’s edging Sam on. 

Sam looks at him with dark eyes. “Fucking bastard,” he mumbles as he starts to take his shirt off. He is turned on by Dean’s arousal, by the fact that this has all been a game to get him turned on. “You’re such a fucking prick, you know that,” Sam’s pushing his jeans and boxers off of his hips, his semi hard cock exposed and Dean likes it. 

“Seems like you need to learn a lesson the hard way,” Dean stands up, takes off his jeans and boxers, his hard cock leaking precome as it bobs up and gown when he walks. He sheds his shirts as he moves behind Sam, takes his hair and fists it pulling his head back. “Want to be a good boy,” he says through his teeth.

Sam grits his teeth but the words come out like he’s begging. “Yes, Dean, I fucking do,” he loves it when Dean does this, takes control then takes what he needs.

“Bend over,” Dean shoves all six foot five inches forward, Sam catches himself putting his elbows on the bed. He’s bent almost in half, his ass in the air. “Spread your legs,” Dean nudges his ankles so that he’ll spread his legs wide. Sam’s puckered hole is showing as are his balls, hanging between his thick thighs. “Yeah, good boys do as they’re told,” he rubs his callused hand over Sam’s ass, dipping between the cheeks to slip over the tender pucker then up to the small of his back. He stands behind him, pushes his hard cock between his cheeks and teases Sam’s ass with his wet slicked head. “Like that,” Dean gives a thick sensual moan as he slips up and down the spread wide slip between his brothers’ rounded cheeks.

“Yes,” Sam’s legs are shaking from the sheer pleasure, his cock is responding with tiny jerks as is swings over the bed blanket, the head barely grazing the soft fabric. He’s not prepared when Dean’s hand comes down over his ass cheek hard, slapping him, shoving him forward a little bit, and the sting is resonating through his body like a bolt of lightening. He moans as the wave shimmies up his spine. “Fuck,” he groans out breathlessly. 

“Mmmm, such nice sounds Sammy,” Dean’s smoothing his rough hand over the perfect handprint painted in red on Sam’s left cheek. He raises his hand again and brings it down harder this time, the sound of flesh smacking flesh with power makes Dean’s cock leak. He watches Sam’s cheeks jiggle from the force, his knees buckle a little bit and he makes a high pitched plea as he pushes his ass up and arches his back. “More,” he asks, his fingers dipping again through the crack of Sam’s sensitive ass.

“Yes,” he’s begging, his body tingling with need and desire.

Dean’s smoothing his hand over Sam’s cheeks then pulls back, then brings it down hard and fast across both of Sam’s cheeks. He slaps Sam’s hole and he yelps a little and squeezes his ass tight.

“Fucking hell Dean,” his words are broken. He takes a minute to recover then relaxes as Dean’s pressing against him, his cock resting against his asshole.

“There, there,” Dean says rubbing the small of Sam’s back. He’s grinding into his crack again and when he feels Sam relax, he brings his hand across the left cheek. The swack of it makes the cheek ripple against his cock. “Jesus Sammy,” he rolls his eyes with the sensation as he lets it wash over him.

Sam’s pushing up and into Dean, his ass wiggling against the hard flesh. “Make it red,” he asks. Dean obliges and steps back, he quickly smacks the rounded flesh in rapid fire secession, each smack making a brighter and brighter pink until finally it’s red. His hand is stinging from the task and it’s tingling up his arm but the bright red circle on Sam’s ass makes his heart race. He touches it with the other hand; it’s hot like fire so he moves his hand in soft circles over the circumference of it.

Sam’s legs are shaking as Dean’s cool hand rubs over the hot reddened flesh. He’s wants to buckle, fall forward on the bed and beg Dean to let him come, but he steadies himself and waits for the next blow.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Dean says running his nails over the red flesh, making white streaks across it. Then he writes his name. “Dean’s,” he says as he does it. “Your ass is mine Sammy.” Then he smacks the flesh one more time. Sam makes a muffled noise then moans.

“Always has been,” Sam says with a smile. “Wouldn’t want it any other way,” he pushes his ass into Dean again. 

“Bet you need to come,” Dean says, his hand snaking between Sam’s thighs and sliding over his tight balls. “Feels pretty tight and smooth down there,” he says tickling them with light fingers. “Love it when you’re trying not to explode,” he cups them and gives them a squeeze. “So firm,” he sounds lecherous. He’s stroking his own cock as he fondles Sam’s balls. 

Sam can hear the soft sounds of flesh over flesh and he smiles. “I’m not the only one,” he turns to look back, to see Dean’s hand working his cock but Dean grabs his neck and holds his head forward. “You’ll see it soon enough,” he goes back to jerking his cock. “Go ahead and touch yourself Sammy, but don’t come.” 

“Fuck,” he moans as he circles his aching cock then slips his dry hand over the flesh, trying to gather as much precome as he can to lube his way. He’s moaning with each pull, his hand moving slow and gently as not to make himself come because it’s a treacherous task since he’s ready to explode.

Dean sits down on the bed and watches Sam jerking off, the pleasure pained expression on his face as he tries so hard not to come. “Okay, stop,” he commands. Sam listens, both hands palming the bedspread; his elbows are holding him over the bed as his knees threaten to give way. “Turn sideways,” he commands, “put yourself over my lap and suck my cock,” he’s leans back a little and Sam drapes his chest over Dean’s leg and starts to suck Dean’s cock. He’s licking the head, then engulfing it with his mouth, savoring the slick precome oozing slit, his hand working the shaft because at this angle he can’t deep throat. 

“Good,” Dean says breathlessly, his hand resting on Sam’s ass, feeling the slight swelling from the beating he just gave it. He slips his fingers inside the cleft then moves down, the pads of his fingers slowly dancing over the tender silken flesh of the inner cheek before he feels the tight puckered ring. He stops and slips them softly over the hole and circles it. Sam increases his sucking, his head trying to go deeper as Dean teases his hole. Sam’s squeezing his thighs together as he tries to push against Dean’s digits and he moans muffles sounds. “Shit,” Dean hisses and throws his head back, the humming threatening to make him come. “Fuck Sammy,” he makes his abs tight and falls back on one elbow, his hand sliding along Sam’s hip then tracing his Apollo’s belt to his crotch. He starts to slowly jerk Sam off, his hand feeling the sticky wetness of his leaking head as he moves over it. “Christ,” he can barely hold back. 

“Need to come,” Sam says, his words muffled by his mouth full of cock.

Dean sits up and hits Sam’s ass with his free hand, he’s stroking Sam’s cock and smacking his ass with hard stinging strikes. The flesh is reddening with each landing of his palm. Sam’s muffled moans send vibrations up Dean’s cock and he can’t hold back, he comes into Sam’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Sam moans as he sucks hard over the head, trying to suck the come right out of his cock. He grabs Dean’s thigh with his free hand and braces himself as he comes hard over Dean’s hand. Dean’s still landing blows on his sore ass, repeatedly. When Sam pulls off, he’s breathless, he’s drooling come and he begs Dean to stop. “Please, please no more,” his knees give way and he falls to the floor, still hanging over Dean’s now sticky lap. 

“Enough,” Dean’s laughing softly; he falls back on the bed breathless, his hand stinging and red. “God Sammy, I love teaching you lessons the old fashioned way.”

Sam pulls himself up on the bed, his ass is sore and he moans a little from the ache as he lies on his back. “Spare the rod, spoil the child,” he’s wiping the corners of his nouth as he says it. He adjusts himself into Dean’s side. 

Dean puts his arm under Sam’s neck and holds him tight. “Don’t get philosophical with me,” he laughs then kisses Sam’s temple.

 

The End.


End file.
